Power Rangers Elemental Knights
by ValerieRichards
Summary: What's there to say? A new team of heroes and a new villian.
1. Expect the Unexpected

By ValerieRichards

Disclaimers: I only own the team, a couple of their friends, some of their family members and the town. The beginning of this story is similar to other stories, but after that, it changes and becomes different than the others.

Characters:

Red Ranger: Fire, Hot air

Name: Jessica Hinds

Age: 15

Description: Jess is a hotheaded, fierce teen. She argues with her older brother a lot. She has blond hair and blue eyes. She's tall for her age. She is normally in the weight room exercising. Her best friends are Keith and Emma.

Blue Ranger: Ice, Cold air

Name: Mick Aston

Age: 15

Description: Quick witted and funny. Mick usually is quite and likes to read. He is medium height with green eyes and light brown hair. He can usually be found in the library. He's pals with Jack.

Green Ranger: Plants, Water

Name: Keith Galen

Age: 15

Description: Keith, an outgoing and friendly person, is tall, brown eyes, and black hair. He keeps Jessica from getting into fights as much as possible. He likes to volunteer around the community. He's commonly found hanging with his friends, Jessica and Emma.

Yellow Ranger: Light, Sun

Name: Jack Middleton

Age: 15

Description: Medium height, green eyed, dirty blond haired Jack is almost always sarcastic. He can be fun to hang out with, otherwise he's annoying and rude. He is, however, nice to the teachers. He hangs with his buddy Mick.

Pink Ranger: Snow, Wind

Name: Emma Remsen

Age: 15

Description: Emma's slim, medium height, and beautiful. Her long, silky brown hair matches her greenish-blue eyes. She's what guys call 'super hot' and is into dancing. She's normally in the weight room with Jess listening to her music. Her best friends are Keith and Jess.

Chapter 1: Expect the Unexpected

Jess made her way to her favorite thing in the weight room, the punching bag. Emma followed her listening to her Ipod and humming. At the end of the day, they parted and went home.

"Her she comes! Miss I'm So Strong" her older brother, Greg, taunted. She growled and dropped her bags.

"You want to see how strong I am" she asked getting ready to fight. Their mother stepped in and pushed them apart.

"Will you two ever get along" she asked them both. She looked at each of them and let go. The two stomped up to their rooms, Jess unaware of what was about to happen the next day.

* * *

_**Next Morning (At school):**_

Mick, Jack, Emma, Keith, and Jess walked in several seconds apart. Suddenly, the five teens were whisked away so fast, that nobody saw them disappear. They all landed in a dark room with a thud.

"Ow! Mick! Get your fat butt off my shoulders, they're being crushed" Jack growled. Mick scooted off of his best friend. Him and the others got up and dusted themselves off. Bright lights turned on and the teens had to shield their eyes. They were in a huge room with lots of computers.

"Welcome kids! Will you please step forward" a voice asked from somewhere. They looked around.

"Who's there" Keith asked.

"An evil force as arisen and you five are needed to defend Helden County from it. The evil is known as Kabana, it is a mystical force that's trying take over the town" it said. Teens were confused.

"How are **we** going to defend the town? We don't have mystical powers" Mick pointed out.

"You will defend the town as Power Rangers" it told them. They were each given powers, communicators, and morphers. The teens looked down at their morphers.

"Uh, I hate to be annoying, but one: how do we work these things, and two: who the heck are you" Jess asked. The voice chuckled, a half man, half robot stepped out of the shadows.

"I am Marin Zane, I am here to help you defeat this evil. To work your morphers you have to say Elemental Knights! Suit up" he told them. They looked at each other not believing it at first.

"We can't be Power Rangers. I mean, the last team was years ago" Keith said referring to Mystic Force.

"That doesn't mean anything" Marin told them. They sighed and tried.

"Elemental Knights! Suit up" they called. Flashes of light surrounded them and they were dressed in spandex 'costumes'. On the 'costumes' were pictures of their elements.

"Wow" they all said. They were looking at their clothes in awe. They were told all the rules and were on their way. The teens turned towards each other. They never met.

"I'm Jess" Jess started.

"Mick" he waved.

"Keith" he raised his hand.

"Jack" came the growl.

"Emma" she said sweetly. The boys, except for Keith, whistled. Keith and Jess rolled their eyes and Emma giggled.

"Jess, Mick, Keith, Jack, and Emma friends? Who would of thought" a male's voice began.

* * *

Done! Please R&R!


	2. School Trouble

By ValerieRichards

Disclaimers: See chapter 1.

Author's note: None.

Chapter 2: School Trouble

The teens turned around and saw Cain, an older and annoying kid. Cain was in Greg's grade and never left any younger kids alone.

"Get out of here Cain" Jess told him. Cain crossed his arms and smiled.

"Make me shrimp" he taunted. Jess pushed her sleeves up and went to go punch him, but Keith and Emma held her back.

"Jess, stop! He's not worth it" Emma told her. Cain smiled triumphantly.

"Listen to your friend shrimp. You kids should learn to bow down at my feet" he said. Jess growled.

"And you should learn to read, it'll help what little brain cells you actually have" a voice said. The teens looked towards the direction and saw Greg walk over.

"Shut up" Cain growled. Greg sighed in anger.

"You shut up! You're the one who's picking on my little sister" he retorted. Cain laughed.

"At least I don't complain about mine all the time" he said.

"Yeah, well, at least I'm not going everywhere with her like we're a couple" Greg stated. Cain growled.

"Why you little………." he began. At that moment, a teacher interfered.

"Is there any problem" she asked. Cain put his fist down.

"No ma'am" he said. He left as did the teacher. Jess turned to Greg. She hugged him and he blinked in surprise.

"Thanks Greg" she mumbled. He gently rubbed her back still confused. He hadn't done this since they were 2 and 4.

"Nobody, besides me, can pick on my little sister and her friends" he said. Jess let go and he walked to class. The teens went to class. When the day was over, Cain came over to them again. The teens tried to avoid him.

"Hey shrimp" he called. Jess growled. Cain came over and turned Jess around forcefully. Once she was facing him, he punched her in the ribs.

* * *

Uh oh! Please R&R!


	3. Gone So Soon?

By ValerieRichards

Disclaimers: See chapter 1.

Author's note: This is a song chapter. The song is 'You'll Be in My Heart' by Phil Collins. It won't be the whole song, just some of it.

Chapter 3: Gone So Soon?

Jess groaned in pain and the others stood in shock. Jess wrapped her hand around her middle and glared up at Cain. Meanwhile, Greg had just entered the main hallway to see commotion.

"What's going on" he asked a nearby student. By this time a large crowd had gathered and he couldn't see.

"A girl just got punched in the ribs" she said. Greg had a feeling he knew who this girl was. He pushed people aside and found his sister on the ground. He felt his heart break. She was lying on the ground holding her side from the pain and Cain was over her. He paled faster than ever and ran to her. He looked up, angry at Cain for hurting his baby sister.

"**YOU. LITTLE. PIECE. OF. NOTHING**" Greg bellowed at the top of his lungs. Everyone backed up. Whenever Greg gets this mad, you better start running. Cain didn't move a muscle and the other teens had retreated into a hiding spot. Jess didn't care about them retreating, she was just concentrating on Greg. Before Greg could punch Cain, the principal arrived with police.

"Sir, you are under arrest for assault" the officer said handcuffing Cain's hands behind his back. Greg instantly turned around and bent down by his sister. He stroked her forehead lightly.

"Greg, I never thought you'd do that for me" she gasped out. He rolled his eyes and smiled softly.

"Never do it? I'm not **_that_** bad for a brother" he told her. She smiled back.

"You aren't a bad brother. We just, tend to have a lot of disagreements" she said. The teens and everyone else watched this. None of them wanted to move, even when the bell rang. Jess got up slowly with Greg ready to catch her if she fell.

"Are you okay? Do you need to take me home" he asked. She nodded.

"I'll probably have to get used to them for the future" she said. She realized what she said after it left her mouth. Greg looked at her confused.

"I mean, if I want to have kids and maybe I might have nephews and nieces who'll want to play around with me" she blurted out. Greg nodded and dismissed it. She sighed mentally as well as the others. Close call. As the day went on, the bruise became less painful.

"You sure you're okay" Keith asked for the millionth time. Jess growled.

"Yes Keith" she said as they all walked into the command center. Marin was waiting for them.

"Guys, you have your first fight" he said looking at them all. The teens looked at each other happily, but Marin was solemn. They frowned when they saw this.

"What's wrong" Mick asked.

"This is your first battle and……………..well……………it's going to be one of your hardest" he hesitated. They then, looked at each other and back at him. They were clearly confused.

"One of them" Jack asked.

"When you get rid of Kabana, will be hard. I would rather be a ranger with you, but I can't" he sighed "Unfortunately, a couple of the main badies are out in your town now" he told them.

"Elemental Knights! Suit up" they called. They transformed. Marin hesitantly pushed a button and their vehicles appeared from behind a wall. Once they left, there was no turning back. They found their bikes by the colors on them and started them up. The bikes zoomed away. He turned and sighed.

"Hey mom! Have you seen Jess" Greg shouted to his mother. She peeked her head in from the kitchen.

"Who are you and what have you done with my son" she asked jokingly. Greg looked at her.

"Really mom, have you seen her" he asked again.

"No, she called me and said she'd be going out after school with her friends. Why are you suddenly so worried about your sister? Yesterday, you two were fighting like there was no end to the world" she commented. He told her the whole story. At the battle, the rangers were being defeated easily.

"Don't they ever quit" Jack growled. This was the third monster that ganged up on them.

"This is a suicide mission" Emma commented. Another explosion sounded and the rangers were once again thrown to the ground. They were injured badly and tried getting up. Then, things began to operate in slow motion.

* * *

_Come stop your crying, it will be all right  
Just take my hand, hold it tight  
I will protect you from all around you  
I will be here dont you cry_

* * *

The teens managed to get up, but were staggering. The three villains came together.

"It looks like this is your end, Power Rangers. And to think, you guys just started" they taunted. Jack and Jess growled in anger. Suddenly, a thought came to Jess's mind.

"I hope Greg knows I love him. I'm glad to be his baby sister" she said out loud.

* * *

_For one so small,you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us cant be broken  
I will be here don't you cry_

* * *

The three villains laughed evilly. At Jess's house, Greg turned on the news. He watched as the rangers were staring at the villains injured.

"Come on! Fight back" he urged. He saw the villains blast the rangers again and the rangers flew up in the air. By that time, his mother had come into the den.

"Oh my god" she gasped as she saw the commotion. Greg was afraid, he had no clue where Jess was.

* * *

_And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart  
Always_

* * *

Jess began to cry behind her helmet. It was so rare for her to cry, that it would have to be life or death situation for it to happen. She loved Greg even when they fought and were angry with each other. She never got the chance to tell him she loved him. And her mom and dad. They'd only have one child after she died.

* * *

_Why can't they understand the way we feel  
They just don't trust what they can't explain  
I know we're different but deep inside us  
We're not that different at all_

* * *

Their father was just pulling in the driveway from work and was looking forward to spending time with his family. He didn't know about the catastrophe yet.

* * *

_And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart  
Always_

* * *

Jess was the only thing he could think about. He heard the door open and turned around hoping to see Jess standing in the doorway, but only saw his father. His father was wearing a confused expression.

* * *

_Don't listen to them__,' cause what do they know  
We need each other, to have and to hold  
They'll see in time, I know_

* * *

His father walked over to see what they were watching and saw the horror himself. He didn't see his daughter there and began to panic. At the battle, the injured teens looked at each other.

"It looks as though the prophecy is actually wrong. It stated that a team of rangers would defeat us" one of them said. They pointed a huge lazer at them.

"Bye-bye" another said.

* * *

_When destiny calls you, you must be strong  
I may not be with you, but you gotta hold on  
They'll see in time, I know_

* * *

The three of them stood up in shock as they watched the lazer canon fire and hit the rangers. Then, smoke engulfed the cameras and they couldn't see anything. Greg was paler than the tan shirt he was wearing. The smoke cleared and the rangers had been demorphed. The villains had also disappeared.

"**OH MY GOD! NO! NOT HER, PLEASE NOT MY BABY**" his mother cried as the cameras zoomed in to show the rangers' civilain forms. Greg felt his heart stop and tears began to freely flow down his cheeks. He looked at his dad.

* * *

What happen's next? What is the dad's reaction going to be? Please R&R!


	4. Revenge Wanted

By ValerieRichards

Disclaimers: See chapter 1.

Author's note: Here are the older brothers' names and who they're related to. Greg: Jess, Dan: Mick, Kevin: Keith, Jason: Jack, Lenny: Emma. Also, there is definitely a surprising twist in this chapter.

Chapter 4: Revenge Wanted

The funeral for the five teens was a hero's funeral, for a group. 15 shots were respectably fired for their ages. Every one of the families were there. Greg looked at his father, who was puffy-eyed. His father had taken Jess' death hard. Afterward, Greg went over to Mick, Jack, Emma, and Keith's older brothers.

"Hey" they all managed to squeak out. They looked at each other. They were not the best of friends, but they knew each other. They began to walk down a path leading to a nearby lake. Then, they were suddenly whisked away.

"Ouch" Kevin yelled. He landed on top of Dan. They all got off each other like the five teens had earlier. Marin smiled sadly. He knew they were the older siblings of the rangers, but he also saw some similarities.

"Where are we" Lenny asked.

"In the place where your siblings met while becoming Power Rangers" Marin said. The older brothers got ready to fight.

"So you're the idiot who let our siblings die" they growled. He sighed, he too was still upset about the rangers' deaths and regretted sending them.

"I did send them, but I gave them a choice. They could either stay here or go and fight. They chose to fight and I regret not telling them that they could have waited" Marin announced. The brothers' faces softened a little bit.

"There's something else to this visit" Lenny said factually. Marin nodded. The others' eyes widened.

"As you guys know, your siblings can……….no longer protect this town and Kabana, the evil, is not going to give up. You five will need to continue their legacy" Marin said. The five brothers already knew two questions. One was obvious, and the other was kind of embarrassing.

"How do we morph" Greg asked. He wanted to murder the idiots who killed his sister.

"You say Elemental Knights! Suit up" he told them calmly. The only question left was the embarrassing one.

"Um…..am I going to have to wear pink" Lenny asked. Marin chuckled. He knew that guys didn't like to wear pink because it was 'too girlie' (AN: That's not true now!!!).

"No. There is something your siblings don't know. The pink costume can change colors depending if it's a girl or boy wearing it" he told them. Lenny sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness, I didn't want to have to wear pink" he said. The brothers suited up and went out into an open field. Lenny was wearing an orange suit.

"Come on you idiots! You defeated the others, now defeat us" they all shouted.

"Gladly" a voice called. The brothers turned around and saw their siblings' murderers. They got into fighting stances.

"You're going to pay for killing the rangers" Greg growled. The villain who was standing in front of the other two laughed.

"We didn't **kill** them, we just imprisoned their souls" it said. It brought out a small globe that was attached to a stick. The five brothers saw each of their siblings' souls in it. Greg pulled out lasers from both sides of his belt and shot at the globe. This action took the villain by surprise. The glass shattered and the souls flew away.

"NO" Greg screamed when he didn't see them anymore. He panicked on the inside. The memories of watching his sister die came back. Then, footsteps echoed.

"Miss us" a voice called. The voice was music to his ears.

"WHAT! How" the three gasped. The five teens ran up to their siblings and held their hands out for their morphers and the brothers made sure nobody was looking so they could demorph. They did and gladly handed the morphers to their siblings.

"Elemental Knights! Suit up" they called. Emma's costume was back to pink. The brothers cheered.

"Shut up" the third one called and shot them. They flew up in the air. The teens gasped and ran. They jumped up and kicked at a rock to get some leverage. They caught their older brothers in mid-air.

"You are so going to pay for that" they yelled setting their brothers down. They ran up to it and jumped. They kicked at it. Sparks flew from it.

"NOOOO" the monster yelled slashing at them with its own weapon. Just then, the three monsters that killed the rangers appeared. The rangers were outnumbered.

* * *

Done! Please R&R! New chapter coming soon!


	5. What's Next?

By ValerieRichards

Disclaimers: See chapter 1.

Author's note: This will sadly be the last chapter of _this_ story. Yes, they're in the middle of fighting evil, but there is another story to tell. It is the continuation of this story, but it's different. You'll see what I'm talking about.

Chapter 5: What's Next?

The teens spun around, they didn't know what to do. They had their backs against each other ready to fight. Monsters and the three villains that killed them started walking towards them. The three villains had brought more monsters.

"What are we going to do" Mick asked. Jess shrugged her shoulders. Suddenly, explosions were heard and all the villains flew backwards.

"What the heck" Jess exclaimed. They all waited for the smoke from the blasts to clear. Standing there were five other rangers.

"Who are you" Emma asked. The tan ranger went up to Emma/the Pink ranger and hugged her tightly. Emma instantly knew who it was.

"Will you stop that Leonard" Greg growled. Lenny snarled at him for being called by his actual name. He hated it. Jess and the others stood by their brothers. They all fought and the villains escaped. The brothers grunted.

"Greg" Jess yelled running to her brother. Greg was muttering curses under his breath. Jess slid on her knees next to him and hugged him tightly. Greg hugged back. All the brothers demorphed.

"What just happened" Jack asked. Jason looked up at his little brother.

"Marion gave us temporary morphers. We _**had**_ to help you guys, there was no way that we were going to let you die again" he explained hugging his brother. He began to cry at the memory and Jack paled. He'd never seen his brother cry.

"Rangers, can I please talk to you privately" Marion asked through the morphers. They said goodbye to their brothers and left to go to the Command Center.

"What's wrong" Kevin asked. Marion sighed. He knew he'd have to tell the rangers. There was no keeping it back and the rangers wouldn't like it.

"I-I know you just came back from the 'dead', but there's also something else to this fight. Something very important to know" he told them. They rolled their eyes and urged him to go on.

"And" Jess asked impatiently.

"You guys will have to finish out the majority of this school year and then you have to…….." Marion began. The rangers growled and motioned for him to continue.

* * *

Cliffhanger! You'll have to read the sequel to find out what happens next. I might have the first chapter up today.


End file.
